


Hungry

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [7]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Work Place Behaviour, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Dani wakes up hungry.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 36
Kudos: 476





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, this came out of a Strap on Prompt and it just kinda went this way. The strap-ons aren't until chapter 2. This is just a short little 2 chap drabble because I'm on holidays and writing these two is making me so damn happy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, currently. My beta will get around to it and i'll fix it. I apologise in advance for tense errors - I wrote it in one, wasn't happy, went back and redid it but I may have missed one. I know that fic errors make the angels cry but you know what, the smut may make up for it.

One Saturday morning, in the brisk air of autumn, Dani Clayton wakes up to a severe case of Jamie. She couldn’t have explained it if she tried, but from the minute she wakes up, all she wants is her girlfriend.

Yes. Like that. Well, not _just_ like that, but definitely, a lot like that. Mostly like that.

Almost a year together, living together, running a business together, and Dani still wasn’t used to how blissfully happy just _being_ with another person could make you. Although she always found herself wanting to be close to Jamie, some days she just woke up, well, hungry.

Every now and then, her need seems to swell like a giant wave, and Dani is never quite sure what to do with it. Well, she knows what to do with it, she just doesn’t quite know how she feels about it all. At first she’d been petrified that it was the beast, acting out in strange ways – but the ghost in her depths had been quiescent for some time, and she could find no taint in her emotions.

And so, some days, she just wakes up like this.

It’s early. The shop opened at nine on Saturdays, unless they had a wedding or function to cater to, and closed at midday. Then their afternoon and Sunday off stretched out in front of them, free for the taking. Dani could hear the shower running from here, and her mind is filled with thoughts of water sluicing down lightly tanned skin. She can hear off key Madonna.

Dani slides out of bed, and pads to the small bathroom across the way. She lets herself in, and between the steam and a tune that meanders like a stream, Jamie doesn’t seem to notice. Stripping off her pyjamas, she steps into the shower and manoeuvres behind Jamie.

“Fuck!”

Dani reaches out, catching Jamie by the arms as she jerks, almost slipping on the tiles. “Whoah, careful.”

So much for surprising your girlfriend.

“Blimey Poppins you scared the living daylights out of me.”

Dani pulls Jamie back against her, cradling her and moving them both under the warm water stream, nuzzling into the side of her neck. “Sorry.”

“S’ok. Maybe warn a girl next time eh?”

Dani would, but that wasn’t the point of surprise. She supposes that accidentally fractured bones are also not the point, so she concedes.

For a moment Dani just holds her, absorbing her warmth, smell, touch. But Jamie is naked, and wet and slippery in front of her and Dani’s patience is non-existent this morning.

Her hands move up and down Jamie’s sides, move to her ribs. She splays her fingers across the delicate bones and nips Jamie’s earlobe. In response she feels Jamie’s ribs expand with an intake of air.

“Oh....,” Jamie tilts her head to the side, making room for Dani’s mouth, hot and purposeful, seeking out all of the places she knows drive Jamie crazy. “I see. That kind of morning is it?” Her voice hitches, a shudder running through her.

“Uh huh,” Dani grabs the soap and generously lathers up her hands. “God you feel good.”

She soaps her way up Jamie’s abdomen to her breasts, cupping them from behind and thumbing across her nipples until they tighten firm and ready. She slowly pinches one, and then scratches a nail across it. She will never be over how sensitive Jamie is here, and what a privilege it is to be able to make her feel like this.

A gasp. “Poppins… we have a shop… to open.”

Dani ignores her, mouth moving down to Jamie’s shoulder and teeth latching gently. Then not so gently. “Then we’ll have to be quick.”

Her hands and mouth move in tandem, hot, wet and erotic. She loves that she has options now – for drawing things out and making them last, or for hurtling head first towards a goal.

“Fuck… fuck Dani…”

God she loves it when she gets Jamie worked up like this. She loves that her touch, her feelings can be reciprocated so fast, so boldly. She gently cups her breasts again, and then runs one of her hands down the flat plane of muscular abdomen to the juncture of Jamie’s thighs.

“I think, the plan, is to fuck Jamie,” she murmurs into an ear, grinning.

Jamie moans, reaching out and placing her palms flat on the shower tiles. She spreads her legs like an offering and Dani’s own centre gives an appreciative clench. That Jamie is so open to her, wants her just as much as she wants Jamie, is the most arousing thing Dani has ever felt.Every time it feels like a gift. Dani moves her hand down, brushing through fine curly hair and slipping lower. She finds Jamie already wet and groans at the feeling.

“Don’t tease…” Jamie whimpers. “Please, we… we need to… Fuck” The last word is bitten out as Dani finds her straining clitoris and begins turning circles, sliding her fingers over the slippery bundle of nerves and coaxing it to become even harder. She pulls Jamie back against her, pinching a nipple and biting down again on her shoulder, less gently this time. She knows the triple attack will work fast.

“Christ.. Christ…” Jamie’s hips begin to move, bucking against Dani’s hand as she moves her fingers lower. At this angle, penetration isn’t really an option, but if she scissors her fingers around Jamie’s clit, she can slide down, to her entrance, just tease at fucking her, and then back up. Later. Later she can take Jamie apart from the inside out.

From the trembling in Jamie’s body, she knows it’s was working. She sucks down on her bite mark, deliberately leaving a bruise that will be hidden under clothes. She’ll know its there. She’ll be able to tell all day. Fuck. She’ll be able to think about it all morning while they worked – a plan she knows will probably backfire.

“Dani… Dani I…” Jamie’s hips move faster, her hands shaking against the wet tiles. Dani moves her mouth up to Jamie’s ear.

“You going to come for me baby?” Rhetorical question. She knows Jamie’s body so well now, she can sense the precipice. It’s the words she wants. She wants to hear Jamie say it.

“Yes… fuck…. Yes…”

Dani concentrates on every stroke, maximising contact with Jamie’s straining clit until Jamie’s thighs clench together and she cries out, panting her climax into the hot steam of the shower. She sags back against Dani, who cradles her, gently kissing her ear, her temple, any skin she can find.

When Jamie is finally able to stand, she turns around, eyes flashing with arousal. She pulls Dani in for a bruising kiss, teeth and tongue and hunger. Dani nearly caves, her own arousal flooding her body after watching Jamie come.

But the shower is cooling and she knows what time it is. Reluctantly she pulls back, leaning her forehead on Jamie’s panting.

“We can’t. We have a shop to open.”

“Well… bugger.”

Dani laughs. “You can owe me one.”

“Owe you one? You ambushed me!”

Dani steps out of the shower, and grabs two towels, handing one to Jamie. “You complaining?”

Jamie sighs. “No…. Yes…. Okay no not really.”

Dani grins knowingly, and heads off to continue getting dressed. They do make it to the shop in time to open. Kismet is working in their favour because it’s a slow first hour and they can get everything they need done in the curtailed time.

It’s not working in Dani’s favour necessarily since watching Jamie move around the shop lightly, humming to herself with her hair set back in a bandana, is somewhat akin to torture. It’s not like working in a shop is overly erotic but her arousal hasn’t abated since this morning, and all she really wants is to get her hands on Jamie.

It’s about ten am when she realises that Jamie is not, in fact, oblivious to this. Worse, she’s actively now doing little things to encourage it and the teasing has Dani almost at breaking point. They’re technically innocent, each gesture along, but put all together they stoke the fires that have been glowing since morning and Dani thinks she might be going out of her mind.

There’s the light touches, a finger across the back of her hand. There’s the finger that traces across the small of her back, just above her jeans – whilst Dani is serving a customer of all things. Jamie oh so innocently sliding past to “grab” something she needs and talking politely to said customer while _touching Dani_.

There’s the looks, slightly smouldering, and with knowing yes. There’s a goddamn wink in there, a wink. The nerve of some people.

Then there’s the fucking point in time when Jamie just lifts a hand to where the bite mark is and rubs it, ever so gently through her shirt while looking directly at Dani.

That’s the one that really makes Dani lose it.

For the moment the shop is empty. She strides out from behind the counter, grabs Jamie by the wrists and hauls her into the back room before Jamie can even finish the sentence: “Hey, Poppins wha-”

She cuts her off with a bruising kiss, framing her face with hands and dipping her tongue into Jamie’s mouth. She tastes her, devours her, hungry for so much more.

Jamie gets the idea, and swings them around, pushing Dani up against the door and wedging her there, a knee coming up between Dani’s own. She grabs Dani’s hips and starts them moving while she kisses her like they might die. Dani grabs the back of Jamie’s shirt, holding on for dear life as she rides, yes fucking rides, Jamie’s thigh.

She could come like this. Fuck, she could definitely come like this, arching against the door while Jamie bites down her neck. She imagines Jamie’s hand popping the button on her jeans, sliding in, how wet she’d find Dani.

And then the shop door bell goes and they both freeze. Dani is panting, and Jamie is too. They break apart and Jamie is the first to rearrange herself, significantly less mussed up than Dani anyway.

“I’ll get that one shall I?” She gives Dani the cheekiest grin imaginable and slips out the door.

It’s fairly steady from then on, and Dani uses every single bit of mental fortitude she has to get through.

She does the days tally so fast that honestly, she’s very surprised when it reconciles perfectly. Frankly, it could have been several hundred dollars off with all the ability she has to perform higher functions right now.

And Jamie is looking at her, smiling, knowing.

“Lunch?”

Dani knows she isn’t serious, but that doesn’t stop her looking Jamie straight in the eye and bluffing straight back.

“Sure, I need to do some shopping anyway.”

Two can play at that game Dani decides. Anyway, there’s an idea that’s been brewing in her head all morning, and she can’t shift it. Actually, it’s been brewing in her head for months, since she and Jamie had stumbled across the topic one day, but today, it’s really rearing it’s head.

“Shopping?”

Dani grins and comes around the counter, checking that the sign is flipped to closed, before she leans in and says softly in Jamie’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, I thought maybe we could get around to buying that thing we talked about awhile ago.”

She’s looking straight into Jamie’s eyes when her brain finally registers what Dani is talking about, and they widen. “Really?” It comes out as a squeak, an adorable Jamie squeak.

Dani grins. “Yep. Really.”


	2. Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much smut. But soft happy smut. Fluffy smut. Flut. 
> 
> VERY NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are hungry, hungry lil readers and here I am to feed you. I wish I could promise I'd keep writing at this pace but I go back to work on Monday so I'm trying to at least feed you before I go. 
> 
> (Look at me using Y'all like i'm not a middle aged Australian with a major Bly obsession) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. I won't be writing a third chapter but you know, I do still drabble continuously - i'm basically incontinent with words, so you never know what might happen in the future. 
> 
> Loving the comments. They absolutely give me life and I am open to prompts with absolutely no promises.

The bravado has blown out of Dani by the time they actually get to the shop. They do stop for a bite of lunch, because they both missed breakfast and if she’s being honest, Dani is now delaying slightly. She thinks she sees a shimmer of understanding, albeit bathed in amusement, in Jamie’s eyes. Dani has actually done her homework. She’s done some research because the last thing she wanted was for this to be seedy.

Nothing about Jamie and Dani has ever been seedy. Earnest, loving, soft, gentle, hard, carnal, emotional yes – all of those things and more, but never, ever squalid or sleazy.

The store is in the slightly bohemian part of town, close to the University and at least from the outside, doesn’t look seedy at all. At the last minute, Dani feels her heart beating at her chest like someone has turned her into a drum, stretched tight. The storefront is plain, white. There’s books in the window, and nothing even remotely that suggests it may sell the kind of things they’re looking for. The name, “Lavender Valley” is suggestive in a way that makes Jamie roll her eyes, but Dani is reassured. She takes Jamie’s hand in a fit of bravery and pulls her inside.

The front half of the store is books, art, various non-threatening items, and Dani lets out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. The girl behind the counter has purple hair and a nose ring. She gives them a brief smile of acknowledgment and then goes back to whatever she was doing. She doesn’t even seem to register their held hands. Like this is just another day.

Yeah. This will work. Dani can do this.

She and Jamie don’t speak, but they do drift slowly to the back of the store, pretending to look at things along the way. Dani suspects it’s as much an act for Jamie as it is for her. When they get to the section at the back, Dani lets out a gasp. Jamie’s fingers tighten in hers.

“Alright Poppins?”

She nods, breathless. She didn’t expect there to be this many… options. She knows she must look as suddenly panicked as she feels. Jamie squeezes her hand more confidently.

“We don’t have to do this you know. We can just, go.”

Jamie twists her around, so they’re looking at each other. Her voice, as always, is low and soothing. She feels a finger under her chin, tilting it up so that they’re looking at each other.

“What we do now, it’s pretty fucking hot yeah? I don’t need anything more.”

Dani searches her eyes, looking for hidden meaning. “You… you don’t want…”

Jamie grins, a half crooked thing that makes Dani melt on the inside – always does. “I want anything and everything with you, happy to try, just, if it’s not for you, then I’m good is all.” She waves her hand at the wall in the casual way of a Jamie who has seen a lot of the world.

“This is just window dressing yeah?”

Dani takes a step forward, and presses her forehead to Jamie’s, breathing her in. She drops a kiss on her lips, quick and soft, and then steps back. She must be feeling brave because she certainly didn’t check if anyone was around to see them.

How odd, to find a safe space in a place like _this._

She looks at the shelves and bites her lip. “Ok, but what if I like the idea of … dressing like this? Just to try it?”

She feels fingers tangle in her own again. “Then… yeah, I reckon we should give it a go.” It’s not her imagination – Jamie is slightly, but audibly, breathless. The ache that has been building since this morning, and tamped down by anxiety over the last hour, wells again inside her.

In the end, the purchase they make is downright plain, but as it’s being boxed up, in a plain cardboard box, and a plain paper bag, and handed to her with a completely nonchalant “Have a nice day,” Dani feels a frisson of excitement run through her.

Everything she has ever done with Jamie, has been slightly akin to skydiving off a cliff without knowing if your parachute will open. That feeling, that exhilarating feeling, of flying without a safety net, has guided her all these years. Mostly because she knows she does have a safety net, and that Jamie will catch her every single time.

Mostly their days are calm, peaceful, and delightfully boring. They’ve built a beautiful life together and Dani relishes every second of it, but these occasional moments of soaring, they build something in her. They remind her that she’s brave and sometimes reckless, and that she has agency over her own life. She’s not being shepherded towards the edge, she’s running full tilt at it and taking it in her own hands.

Plus the idea of Jamie fucking her into the mattress while kissing her is really too much not to give in to.

They get home without talking, content as they often are, to walk alongside and just meander. Except they’re both walking a little faster than a normal casual pace, and Dani can feel the tension in Jamie as she can in herself. It’s a good tension, a beautiful one.

It’s simmering when they get to the apartment, and Jamie puts the bag down on their tiny two person table. Dani feels it creep into her edges when she sees Jamie just stare at the bag, for an open moment, as though wondering what may emerge from it.

She walks up behind her, wrapping hands around her waist and resting her mouth on Jamie’s shoulder, inhaling.

“I love you.”

A hand slides over hers, squeezing. “Love you too.”

Now they’re both staring at the bag.

“Well.” Says Jamie.

Dani laughs. She kisses Jamie’s shoulder and nuzzles into her neck.

“Maybe we could just get back in the shower,” Jamie says. “That worked well enough.” Still offering her a way out, the careful, considerate Jamie Dani loves so much.

“We could,” Dani acknowledges, “or, you could put that on, and I could…” Her words catch in her throat. She’s been much better at asking for what she wants. She’s grown in leaps and bounds since meeting Jamie, accepting her own sensuality and owning it. Nevertheless, actually articulating such things, such carnal, filthy, hedonistic thoughts, makes her blush. She’s still Dani after all.

Jamie turns around, cups her cheek. “Yeah… you could?”

Jamie’s eyes are bright, and her lips glisten. Dani kisses her then, hot and hard, slipping her tongue in and grasping Jamie by the waist. Fuck it, she’s been hungry all day.

She breaks the kiss, finds Jamie’s ear. Hot whispers, low, “I could sit on your lap.”

A shiver breaks through her at her own words, as Jamie shudders and groans in their embrace.

“Yeah. Yeah we can absolutely do that.”

Jamie grabs her then, kissing her, pulling them together and walking them backwards to the bedroom in a dance they’ve perfected over the years. By the time they hit the bed, they’ve both lost their shirts and Dani’s hands are working to get Jamie’s bra off. The hunger rears inside her, frantic once it’s gone, her hands coming up to cup, caress, coax nipples to hard points. She slips one into her mouth, loving the aching groan Jamie gives, fingers of one hand tangled in her hair.

“Dani… fuck…”

They pull apart, unspoken mutual agreement to shed the rest of their clothes and fall onto the bed together, tangled, moving. Dani grabs the sheets and her hand brushes a paper bag.

Jesus. She’d not even seen Jamie bring it in. But she wants it, wants this, quite desperately as it turns out.

“Will,” she gasps because Jamie’s teeth are on her neck and she’s not being gentle, and her hand is palming Dani’s breast and fuck if she isn’t already hypersensitive. “Will you put it on?”

Jamie groans into her. “Yeah, but then I have to stop touching you.”

Dani grabs her face, kisses her, hard, sharp, bites her bottom lip and pulls away. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Jamie’s face is flushed as she pulls back, sits up on her knees and looks down at Dani, naked beneath her. Dani does the same back, drawing her eyes up the slender lines of Jamie’s body, her muscles subtle, like corded wire.

Jamie fumbles with the bag, the box, while Dani’s eyes devour her, and because she can’t help herself, Dani’s fingers walk up her thigh. Jamie has gotten the box open and the contents out when Dani’s fingers find her wet, slick and open and Jamie drops everything on the bed with a whimper. Like the first time she’d ever been privileged to delve in between Jamie’s thighs, Dani explores with a reverence. She knows this landscape intimately, memorised over so many nights, but she still seeks out every landmark, every space. She dusts her fingerstips over the turgid, straining bud of Jamie’s clitoris, down through silk to the hot, beckoning opening below. She tests, just to the first knuckle and Jamie cries out.

“God… please…”

Dani slides in, one finger, deep, and curls. Jamie shudders against her, still up on her knees, though Dani is sitting now.

“Dani… if…” Jamie throws her head back as Dani begins to fuck her slowly. “If you keep going I won’t… I can’t…”

  
Two fingers now, curling, testing, screwing, a little harder, a little faster. Until Jamie grabs her wrist, stops her.

“Help me put this on. I want to be inside you.”

Dani groans and they scramble, figuring out straps and buckles and laughing in the way two people trying to do a puzzle in the middle of hot afternoon sex only can. Until it’s done, and Jamie is looking down at herself, Dani’s eyes trained on the same spot.

“Blimey.”

“Uh huh.”

Dani reaches out, touches the tip of the beige, neutral appendage now attached to Jamie. She looks up at Jamie’s face and then runs her fingers lightly down to the base, under the base and adjusts until it’s seated right up against her clitoris.

Jamie shudders. Dani kneels up with her now, body to body, and tightens the straps so that where she’s placed it is where it stays. She kisses her now, slower, more purposeful, sliding her tongue in and around, squeezing down to Jamie’s hips. It bobs between their bodies but Dani ignores it, grinding into Jamie, letting the hunger swell again.

She slowly guides Jamie down, so she’s lying propped up, back against the pillow, panting shallowly and staring up at her with bright, bright eyes. Dani swings her leg over, straddles, hands on Jamie’s shoulder, watching as Jamie’s tongue comes out to wet her lips.

She reaches down, is about to adjust, when Jamie grabs her hips.

“Wait,” she says breathlessly. “One second, hang on.”

  
Jamie reaches over, grabs the bag and pulls something out, a small blue tube.

Watching Jamie gently palm the dildo with lubricant is one of the most erotic things Dani has ever seen in her life and previously, she could never have imagined what it would do to her insides. She makes a strangled noise, she wants Jamie inside her now.

Jamie’s fingers, slick with lube, find her centre, gently spreading, rubbing.

“Can’t be too wet I reckon.”

Dani moans. “Pretty… damn… wet… already.”

“Mmm, yeah, you really are.” Jamie’s fingers are slow, languid, moving constantly in circles until Dani can take it no more and she gently moves the hand away, reaches down, and adjusts.

It’s not a huge toy, probably even small, but it’s still new, and full. Dani goes slowly, easing just the tip in, looking down at it disappears inside her, and then looking up at Jamie’s hungry groan. Jamie is staring right where they’re joined and Dani watches her instead as she slowly, carefully, lowers herself until shes nestled in Jamie’s lap.

“Holy mother of God Dani,” Jamie says reverently.

  
Carefully, one hand balanced on Jamie’s shoulder, Dani rolls her hips. It takes a moment, a few moments, to start a rhythm of rolling, slight lift, back down, roll, to get going, and then _fuck_. Jamie’s hands are on her hips, urging but not pulling, squeezing and then her fingers tighten as she moans.

Sultry and heady Dani moves against her, until Jamie sits up, pulls them back, so Dani really is on her lap and with soft kisses and whispered, hot words in her ear, encourages her to move. Dani lets go, undulating, breaking, arching and whimpering. The feel of Jamie, against her, hands on her ass now, mouth at her neck, while she’s this full, is everything Dani ever wanted without knowing it. She moves, getting more frantic with each thrust.

Jamie’s hand slips around, finds her, hot hard and straining and begins stroking in time with Dani’s now erratic hip movements.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” she chants, shuddering and shaking as the pleasure builds, fills, peaks and then she’s crying out wordlessly, shaking in Jamie’s arms, and finally, collapsing in them.

They fall back on the bed, breathless and still shuddering. She can feel Jamie beneath her, tense, and knows. She gently lifts up, feeling an odd loss but moves down, fast, pulling at straps, throwing the whole kit off the bed and spreading Jamie beneath her.

She’s so wet, Dani dives in, devours. Her tongue is fierce, specific, targeted and she knows how to get what she wants. She slides her fingers into wet warmth and is rewarded with Jamie screaming her name within a minute, arching so hard off the bed Dani wonders if she’ll break it.

Then Jamie is pulling her into her arms, holding her tightly, as they both cool down, come down. After a few minutes, soft stroking up her back, she feels a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“Blimey.”

Dani chuckles. “Yeah.”

“That was something.”

Dani nods. She runs her fingertips up and down Jamie’s sternum, kissing her collarbone gently. “Good something though.”

Jamie nods against her.

Dani’s fingers trail longer, breastbone to navel and back up, then down then up. Then she lets them trail, until she’s circling around Jamie’s navel and feels a hitch in her breathing. She props herself up on an elbow, smiling down.

Jamie is looking at her with eyes, shining like sea glass.

“What are you thinking?” Jamie wiggles her eyebrows and Dani rolls her eyes.

“If you must know, I was thinking that you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jamie grins. “Sweet talker.”

Dani leans down and kisses her, soft and slow, then puts herself back on Jamie’s shoulder. The late afternoon light filters through the curtains, and Dani contemplates never moving again, replete here in her happiness. Sated.

Then she hears Jamie murmur from above, “So, maybe next time you could wear it? Something we could try?”

And that tiny kernel of hunger in her middle leaps.

“Yeah,” she smiles into Jamie’s skin. “We can definitely try that.”


End file.
